Angel of Cybertron
by Allyp098
Summary: The war has ended and Unicron wasn't a problem anymore. She had been in hiding the entire war, she just wasn't built for it
1. Chapter 1: Friend Or Foe

She slowly peeked her helm out of the small bunker she had been hiding in for the last five vorns. The fresh blue glow of the soil was a smell of a lifetime. Galvatron was no longer a threat and Optimus was gone.

Optimus... Her dream mech would never know who she was, where she was or how amazing her voice was. She wasn't built for war, she would easily be crushed. Instead, she had hacked into the Autobot's mainframe and searched up Earth Music. She memorized each song, found the meaning and began singing the music. She was a 'star' in human terms, and her creators must have known it.

This young femmes name is Starfall. She constantly thought about how she would look as a human or what her name would be. The name Angel or Angela came to her immediately, her cream colored paint reminding her of pictures that she had found on the Internet.

A piece of her armor looked like a diamond, in the center of her fore-helm with two silver streaks going from each side of the crystal creating more of a tiara or halo effect on the femme. She was cream, silver and black. But very small detailing on the black. Mostly the swirls coming up her cream armor was black.

The swirls started from the armor point near her servos and ended near her elbow joint. She loved how they looked like a human tattoo. A silver band stretched around her waist, forming a type of belt with small diamond spots. Her audio receptors were round with long rods that raised above her helm. Her optics her a teal, lavender color.

(My amazing drawing, I am so proud of myself)  
A rarer color for a cybertronian but she absolutely adored it.

She was a gorgeous up femme and she couldn't help that. She tried the academy and both the commander and she knew her body was not built for it. Her armor was weaker and she didn't really know how to use her body as an advantage in battle. So she hid out till now.

Her helm peaked out of the bunker, seeing the eight bots stand and watch as the spirits of the ones that have passed away become free and spread throughout the universe. A certain one coming to her, a white and blue one. Her carrier. It fluttered away as her body decided it would be OK to step out of the bunker completely looking at all the spirits circling around her, she reached the edge of the well and looked down, feeling a puff of air she closed her optics, breathed in and smiled. She hadn't been this happy since before the war when her and Orion were close. A servo came up onto her left shoulder, a black mech servo. Her helm turned as she saw a mech she knew for a while, but he had to ensure it was her.

"Bumblebee! You've changed your coat of paint!" She said, her cherry and chirpy voice bringing his faceplates to a smile.

"Starfall, I've missed you." He said simply. Starfall screamed

"Bee! You can talk!" She laughed and Bee nodded, looking over who he saw as his little sister.

"Yep." He laughed and looked back at her. His smile slowly faded "Star, I thought you had died." Her smile faded as well as she looked up at Bee.

"Indeed. We've all thought that Starfall." A voice from behind Bee. She looked around him to see the rest coming over, Ratchet in front of them all.

"Ratchet!" She yelled and ran over to him. He caught her in a hug and Knockout laughed.

"I've never seen you this way doc." He said, laughing.

"Because you were a Decepticon Knockout." He explained, snapping his helm back "and don't call me doc." He returned his attention to Starfall, lightly squeezing her form. She pushed off of him.

"Wait," she thought for a minute, looking back at the red mech, his optics and his insigna. "Why is there a Decepticon here?" She asked, looking at the others. Arcee's blue and pink coat shining a memory through her processor. 

**-Flashback-**

She was a small femme and the Decepticons had showered into the town on Iacon. She was scared as her parents screams were heard from through the house. She hid out in a bunker, trying to say as quiet as she could, her sobs echoed through the bunker. She covered her mouth and tried to stop her cries.

Eventually the sound of screams, gunshots and swords ceased but she stayed where she would. It was a rule of her house. If the war were to come to us, and we aren't with you. Stay where you are, and handle your injuries if you have any, the Autobots will come and find you. Starfall couldn't quite fall asleep. She kept listening to the world outside. Ped steps came around her and she held her breath. Not able to let anyone find her.

She heard her house door open. Small steps scurried around her house, opening doors and yelling out, although, she couldn't quite tell what the voice was saying. It was feminine, yes, by both sides have femmes. It could be a con trying to come back for a second day.

 **-End Flashback-**

She ran up to Arcee and hugged her. The blue femme froze for a second before softening and giving her back, setting her helm on top of hers. Arcee was only a few vorns older than her. Arcee being 3,457,980 and Starfall being 3,457,872. They were really close, so they saw each other as sisters. Star broke the hug.

"I've missed you so much 'Cee." She said, tears beaming her optics.

"I've missed you to Star." She said, wiping a tear from her faceplate. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Star nodded and looked at the big green mech, smiling crazily. Another boy she knew from a memory.

 **-Flashback-**

After Arcee returned to base with Star behind her, she was bombarded with medics and bots, asking her questions.

"Look, I don't know if anything is wrong, she was found in a bunker." Arcee explained, not really wanting to leave the cream colored femme alone with these chaos makers.

"Are you positive Arcee?" Asked Ratchet.

"Positive." She answered and smiled back at Star. A big green mech came up behind Star and she jumped, not knowing who it was.

"Clam down. My names Bulkhead. What's yours?" He asked, a smile on his faceplate as he extended his servo to shake hers.

Star took his servo and shook his. "My name is Starfall, but please call me Star Nice to meet you Bulkhead." She said softly.

"Nice to meet you too Star." He smiled and walked away.

 **-End Flashback-**

As the vorns went on, the two grew close, family wise. Bulkhead was an older brother to her and she loved the giant mech's admiration.

"Hey Bulk." She said in the same soft voice she had used when he first had met her.

He wrapped her in a hug. "Hey there Star. How have you been holding up?" He asked, breaking the hug.

"Holding in. Staying here for vorns got boring pretty quick, so I decided to look up music from where you guys were. Earth I believe, and I loved it, so singing became my greatest hobby." She explained.

Smokescreen stepped up. "Whoa, your a singer?" He asked and Star looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked

"That's Smokescreen." Bulkhead said looking back at the white, red and blue mech. "Friendly."

"Oh, well then, yes I guess you could consider me a singer." She posed dramatically making everyone laugh, including herself.

"Sing something for us, please." Smokescreen begged.

Star laughed. "Alright, I will. But why don't we go back to my bunker, I have equipment there." The entire team nodded and Star led them back to her house that was being rebuilt as the also ark and the well worked its magic. Her house was huge, she found an open bunker in the highest living areas, held only for warriors, famous celebrities or council members. She walked in the front door and held it open for everybody. They all gasped at her house, nearly completely rebuilt. The main room held four large chairs around a fountain and a royal staircase up to the next level. She smiled at their reaction. She walked down the hall, letting the team linger behind her, looking at all the artwork and furniture inside the house. When she reached her sound room, her optics widened. All of the recording equipment she found was rebuilt and upgraded. She jumped up and went to her computer to find a song she was in the mood for. Scrolling through the thousands on songs she found one, sitting on the C-section. She clicked it and pressed karaoke and paused the playing, looking back at the group of bots.

"Alright. I got a song. It's from earth, all of Cybertron's music is kind of out dated." They all nodded and sat down in the recording room and waited. She played the upbeat song. Her hip a started swaying to the beat.

"Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the  
Callin' all the monsters

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

You stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme  
I I I I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Ehh ehh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go...  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters,  
Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the,  
Callin' all the monsters!

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

We're comin' to get you!"

She ended and paused the track again. The group was in awe, Bee's faceplates showing extreme amazement. He jumped up and ran around the door.

"Star, you might just be the next biggest celebrity of Cybertron." He said. Star squeaked and jumped up.

"Won't we need a Celebrity name though?" She asked thinking it over. Everyone paused to think.

"Star would work." Arcee said.

"No, something interesting. Unique." She said, still thinking it over before she jumped up again.

"What?" Bee asked as the team gathered behind him. Star ran to the giant data pad that stretched across the wall. She grabbed a pen and in swirly servo writing wrote the words, 'Angel of Cybertron'. She turned around and smiled at the team, then all smiling back, amused with how the name matched her. Bee laughed.

"Please welcome, Starfall, the Angel of Cybertron!" He announced and they all cheered, making Star blush uncontrollably.

 **Let me know if you want me to continue this story! Review what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Special

It was one orbital cycle (month) before Cybertron slowly became more populated. Young mechs and femmes filled the academies around the school, teachers, Warriors, medics, and other bots wandered the streets, talking and catching up with each other. Homes were immediately were filled. Only a few were empty.

Star still lived in her mansion, but shared it with her team. Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Knockout, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus lived in her household. Star continued to sing, finding new songs from Earth as she went along. Not much amusement was around the planet, except sight seeing and visiting the warriors of the war. Star sighed, she didn't know what do to. She found herself wandering the streets, visiting schools, going to museums, and to the edge of The Sea of Rust just to be around some more people. She never really knew why she couldn't bring herself to show off her talent to other bots... They just... scared her.

She walked down the street, carrying a data pad, looking at some other songs. She had the data pad concected through her audio receptors, thanks to ratchet and listening to the thousands of songs she had saved on her pad. Listening to one by the human name Carrie Underwood, she listened to 'See You Again' and bobbing her helm to the music.

She felt something hard hit her form and she tumbled to the ground, dropping the data pad as she did so. She shook her helm and turned off the music through her audio receptor. She slowly looked up to see a midnight blue mech with white and black highlights going around his arms and torso. He smiled at her and reached his servo down. Star looked at it for a minute before slowly taking it, letting the mech stand her up.

"Th-... thanks." She studdered and the mech smiled.

"No problem. Sorry I bumped into you, I was focused on work." he explained, bending down to pick up her data pad for her.

"No need to apologize, my processor was other places as well." She said as she took her data pad from the mech. He looked on the screen and he was shocked.

"Your into music?" He asked.

"Yes. I record in my house, I sing Earth's music." She explained, closing out of the music app on her pad. She looked it to her side.

"I am trying to gets music company up and running. If you could be my next star," he thought for a minute, his optics brightening. "The name is Faucet."

"Starfall." She replied. Her processor still trying to catch up with what the tall mech just said. "Is there something I can do?"

"Yes!" He blurted out. "Sing to me!"

"Um, can we go back to my house? I feel more open to do it there." Star said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, it's no problem." Faucet said. Star nodded slowly and started heading back through the multiple streets and houses to her neighborhood. Faucet walked shocked, she was walking in the neighborhood where only the rich, the council members, or the war veterans lived. So what made this femme so special? She's so frail and fragile. As she walked into the neighborhood a pair of police officers stopped Faucet, putting their swords down in front of him, right in the middle of his train of thought.

"I'm sorry, this is restricted space. None may pass." The taller of the who said.

"Guards?" Star questioned, turning around. "He's with me." The guards immediately drew back their weapons and nodded.

"Sorry ma'am. I didn't realize." He apologized.

"No need to apologize. Your just doing your job." She smiled and continued walking, Faucet following her.

"Why are we all the way down here. This is where the warriors live." He asked, looking at Star's small form.

"I am aware of that Faucet. I live down here." She replied.

"Are you a veteran of the war?" He asked, dumbfounded. Star simply laughed.

"Oh, Primus no! I am friends with them, that's all." She said as she walked up the steps to the mansion, the door opening for her. She walked right in, greeted by Bumblebee wrapping her in a hug and swinging her around.

"How was you day out Star?" He asked.

"Absolutely amazing Bee. I visited some of the old schools we used to attend and some of the stores."

"That's really good Star, you needed it. You need to get out more."

"I know I do." She giggled. "Thanks Bee, but I've got to take this mech back to my recording studio."

"Your recording studio?" he asked, looking back at Faucet. "Why?" he looked back at the white femme that he held in his arms.

"He wants to hear my singing, he owns this big entertainment company." Star explained.

"Well then, Cybertron definatly does need some entertainment now-a-days. There is too much mourning going on. Ever since Optimus left us."

"I agree," Star started "I'll be back later." She walked down the hall with Faucet following her.

"My, my, Starfall, you've got a lovely home. Many can stay here, yes?" Faucet asked, glancing around the hallway.

"Um, yes." Star replied, questioning the question. As they reached the room, she let the device scan her optic.

"Welcome, Angelica Starfall." The computer said, opening the door, the fresh air of the room, hitting her armor.

"Angelica Starfall?" Faucet questioned.

"My full name. Well, the one that Bee and I made up, jokingly, but it kind of stuck with me." She said as she opened the guest door and set up her equipment. "You can sit in that room, it gives off better sound than the echo in here." Faucet nodded and walked back there and shut the door. Star searched through her playlist, finding a song that would be perfect. She saw Bee walk in and to the recording room, watching her with a giant smile on his face. She smiled back as the soft music started.

 **"Oooh yeah, mmmm**  
 **Breakthrough,**

The music sped up and she decided to have fun with it, dancing to the music.

 **"Up, down, spinnin' all around**  
 **Fly high, falling to the ground**  
 **Sometimes dreams can feel so far away**

 **Time keeps skippin' out a beat**  
 **Left, right, trippin' on your feet**  
 **Life is like a string of cloudy days**

 **Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**  
 **Sometimes it's makin' some noise**  
 **Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong**  
 **Whenever you can't see the light**  
 **Whenever there's no end in sight**  
 **Keep on, keep on moving on**  
 **Keep on moving on**

 **Here comes a breakthrough**  
 **Here comes a day**  
 **Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it**  
 **So don't let it get away**  
 **It's all a breakthrough**  
 **Just turn the page**  
 **Cause everyday I'm getting closer**  
 **Life is just a rollercoaster**

 **Shake it, till you make it**  
 **Till you breaking on through**  
 **Don't stop till you breaking on through**  
 **Shake it, till you make it**  
 **Till you breaking on through**  
 **Don't stop till you breaking on through**

 **Stop, still, take another breath**  
 **Road block, move it to the left**  
 **Get around whatever's in your way**

 **Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces**  
 **Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers**  
 **It's gonna be your turn to play**  
 **Gonna be your turn to play**

 **Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**  
 **Sometimes it's makin' some noise**  
 **Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**  
 **Whenever you can't see the light**  
 **Whenever there's no end in sight**  
 **Keep on, keep on movin' on**  
 **Keep on movin' on**

 **Here comes a breakthrough**  
 **Here comes a day**  
 **Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it**  
 **So don't let it get away**  
 **It's all about a breakthrough**  
 **Just turn the page**  
 **Cause everyday I'm getting closer**  
 **Life is just a roller coaster."**

Bumblebee took over, grabbing a mic and running into the studio, rapping along to the lyrics. This was one of Stars favorite songs so he learned the male version of the song.

 **"You can see it in the blind sight**  
 **Movin' through the limelight**  
 **Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right**  
 **Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright**  
 **Usually in life there's one shot, this is on**  
 **listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you**  
 **Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you**  
 **wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to**  
 **Keep pushing till you breakthrough"**

Star smiled and started singing again. She loved Bee's voice and her spark flew each time she was around him.

 **"Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**  
 **Sometimes it's makin' some noise**  
 **Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**  
 **Whenever you can't see the light**  
 **Whenever there's no end in sight**  
 **Keep on, keep on movin' on**  
 **Keep on movin' on**

 **Here comes a breakthrough**  
 **Here comes a day**  
 **Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it**  
 **So don't let it get away**  
 **It's all about a breakthrough**  
 **Just turn the page**  
 **Cause everyday I'm getting closer**  
 **Life is just a rollercoaster**

 **Shake it, till you make it**  
 **Till you breaking on through**  
 **Don't stop till you breaking on through**  
 **Shake it, till you make it**  
 **Till you breaking on through**  
 **Don't stop till you breaking on through**  
 **Shake it, till you make it**  
 **Till you breaking on through**  
 **Don't stop till you breaking on through**  
 **Shake it, till you make it**  
 **Till you breaking on through**  
 **Don't stop**

 **Here comes a breakthrough!"**

She smiled as the song ended and she paused the next song before it could start. Faucet stared blankly, not knowing what he just saw. He jumped up. "Angelica Starfall, you have just become the next Angel of Cybertron!"

 ** _Let me know what you think. I love the reviews. Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

p data-p-id="c9b2780c98a1da196701b7410c8184db"Starfall was being led through town following Faucet with Bee by her side. After Star had finished her song, Faucet had fallen in love and decided to get started immediately on the rising star, Angelica Starfall, the Angel of Cybertron. As Faucet walked to his studio he was typing on the data pad he held in his servo./p  
p data-p-id="cea092b2d1d34309011f0d3fcf62ac5b""Star, you will have your first concert right after the air of your album." He started excited for finding his next star. "That's another thing, what songs do you want to be on your album?" He asked, walking backward./p  
p data-p-id="c13a626b56f116dcdef4af8c6c581343""Ummmm..." Star started, looking at Bee. "I guess we can do the one we did today and another Disney song I did a while ago."/p  
p data-p-id="b4b2e74c458ec7efdd9db56df3ae539f""Question Star, what's Disney?" He asked, question filing his faceplates. Star laughed, Disney being some of her favorite songs./p  
p data-p-id="7107dca9b35c7aaedc7ff0cdf59c5277""Disney is a type of music used in films made for younglings, but they have strong meanings." She describes, looking up a song on her data pad, connecting one of her audio receptors to the data pad the song running through her processor. A simple song by Carrie Underwood, talking about a human religion, and letting a man named Jesus 'take the wheel'. Star loved this song and let Primus take over her life immediately after she heard it./p  
p data-p-id="c8c936effeeec13a823534b9c78f0ba0""That's perfect Star. We can create a Disney album for your first one. Just need to think of songs." Faucet said, typing into his data pad./p  
p data-p-id="bbfe4abfabffb3069de4afc946062943""What are you doing?" Bee asked, speaking before Star had the chance to./p  
p data-p-id="e9d9fb9660c4a5fdd1fcbfaab7d3d966""Getting her album ready." He said, typing more. "That reminds me Star, we need to start planning photo shoots to get a picture for the album cover." Star nodded./p  
p data-p-id="4fe0a7df719bf2d0ac7d3a11d69f223d""Do you want some song names for the album?" She asked, searching the data pad that she held for Disney songs." Faucet nodded, clicking on a different area on the data pad, switching the typing box./p  
p data-p-id="98289281549147bff1f12219c71453f9""Go ahead, name at least ten you want to do." He said, getting the keyboard up./p  
p data-p-id="d65d5c618ee2cc0220af5127b90bf903""Let's see..." She scrolled through her song selection. "We'll do Breakthrough... umm... She's So Gone... Determinate... Somebody... Exceptional... Dynamite..."/p  
p data-p-id="1a15124610ce42d828981b93e7dff16c""Dynamite?" Faucet interrupted. "Isn't that dangerous?" he asked unlocking the door to the studio./p  
p data-p-id="99f0d178afc0fd50b9bcd7c9046b1f29""No, Faucet. The song is called Dynamite." Star explained and Bee left./p  
p data-p-id="7a27843c7e4eaa958a209efb9e59ab7f""You are obsessed with the song aren't you?" Bumblebee asked. Star laughed and nodded./p  
p data-p-id="7f543288198778ee80d37332048bac61""Especially if it's by China Anne McClain."/p  
p data-p-id="e9c32fe99f39c8189e1d76bcf8975e48""Alright, so Dynamite makes six songs so far." Faucet said interrupting the two. "What else?" Star smiled./p  
p data-p-id="eaed25581f64f2dad5459bce312dc7da""Unstoppable." Star said glancing at Bee. "Made put to our fallen warriors that died protecting this fabulous world we live on." Bee smiled and lightly hugged her as they walked into Faucet's studio./p  
p data-p-id="d5d49ca92177572ae627917d7ab40a6f""Unstoppable." Faucet said, bringing a servo to his chin and thinking. "A unique name for music." He nodded and typed it into the data pad./p  
p data-p-id="aa06020760e054f7423bbde1464cc96f""We will also do My Crush, Beautiful, and finally Pose." Star finished. Looking at Faucet. "That makes ten right?" She asked./p  
p data-p-id="1061aa7d62fa7be4507c3aeb5890e817""Yes it does." Faucet said, too concentrated on his data pad and typing that he didn't bother to look up. Star laughed as he finished saving it. "By the way, before we release your album, we might want to release a single. Just one song that will air on the radio."/p  
p data-p-id="a547689c45225031fec9c359449cc30d""How will we get bots to listen to it?" Star asked, worried about this new career./p  
p data-p-id="0b183019fc9df78aed77da716db387d9""We will announce it a few times within the next week and will have somebody famous announce it. Maybe someone you know." Faucet explained, glancing at Bee./p  
p data-p-id="3c922e807caccd4b6da5d531ceec16c6""Me? Announce live?" Bee asked, looking confused./p  
p data-p-id="50c73c9392755163e642ce5628e1c1c6""No, not live, we will pre record it and run a few times before we actually put it on the air." He said, unlocking a large door. "Shall we practice?" He looked at Bee again and he slowly nodded. "Star darling, start thinking on what song you want to do as your single. More likely something upbeat will get people to like you more, quicker." Star nodded and sat down in the side room letting Faucet and Bumblebee do their work. Scrolling through her song list, she saw many songs but none really stuck out to her. Cruella De Vil? No... too evil like. Together We Can... No... Not really striking in her mind. Take On the World?/p  
p data-p-id="234ccd848d1c079847d597e384736a83"Star looked up quickly, playing the song through her audio receptors, she started bobbing her helm to the beat. She had found her single, and she loved it./p  
p data-p-id="a3ba921e47eaec6762d9069e0abe4656"Bee and Faucet were working on the speech to say on the radio./p  
p data-p-id="f69e299a26fb38ca42e1b65ba4859942""You have to say your name and your rank and ho you know Star." Faucet instructed./p  
p data-p-id="163dd731144392eac05f3556f33d0d98""Ok... So like this?" She cleared his voice pipes and started speaking. "Hello Cybertron, my name is Bumblebee and I was Optimus' scout during the war. One of my best friends from the academy is really talented and wishes to sing for you all. Listen to her single on the radio on..." He stopped. "We haven't figured out a day when we are going to air it."/p  
p data-p-id="e764bffd12a71afa1621da61a5892fb7""That's right. Hold on..." He got up from the table and walked to Star, who had a song playing through her audio receptors. "Star...?" The cream femme looked up and smiled, pausing her music./p  
p data-p-id="f4bc94348f21c21f917fd161ccd5862b""What's up?" She asked./p  
p data-p-id="47bd887a4d8b9afd053ed1db42f6e816""When do you want your single released?"/p  
p data-p-id="571087641626810402bc785a84dbff96""Hmmm..." Star thought, looking at the song she had chosen. "Let's see... well... today's September 26th... So lets do it October 1."/p  
p data-p-id="3297f1bffba275b85456c975087853df""Sounds good." He walked back to the table. "October 1st is what she said."/p  
p data-p-id="970eacc9cb5e7946c4b8151e060b27c2""Alright then, so we just put it in like I had it and we are good?" Bee asked/p  
p data-p-id="6a97211fe55f3e68026120f7c599d304""Yep. Would you like to do it now?" Faucet asked, turning to the computer./p  
p data-p-id="5160f7b2589eeaca6a5ae9c50b55baea""Let's do it." He smiled and Faucet walked into the other room, flipping a switch, turning on a sign that read 'On Air'. Faucet held up three digits and counted down on them./p  
p data-p-id="6a0e6b3275215a466a60451c433b4e77"3.../p  
p data-p-id="c74b4e58b89eab8a064c3e392ae70b41"2.../p  
p data-p-id="1c7a1ef18f807873ca471a2018083ed2"1.../p  
p data-p-id="accb005730785bcb873a982704986a06"0... Faucet pointed to Bee as the radio started playing./p  
p data-p-id="f2fbb7cf2940f8bc92bf9138d4858717""Hello Cybertron, my name is Bumblebee and I was Optimus' scout during the war. One of my best friends from the academy is really talented and wishes to sing for you all. Listen to her single on the radio on October 1st. Hope to see you listening to her!" Bee nodded and the radio ended. Faucet clapped, the speech had gone live. The computers and data pads in Faucet's office started ringing off the hook. "Calls?" Bee asked./p  
p data-p-id="4c7f13fa3c62acb9a9851919b4135ef7""No, text, emails, posts." He read through them silently and Star walked into the room./p  
p data-p-id="f83464f0cfa6c4d0c5298016a5293c95""Well read them out loud so we can hear!" Star jokingly yelled/p  
p data-p-id="bf4fba8a6a771bd961cd62e5d651212c""Alright! Alright.." He said raising his servos, laughing. "Lets see..." He looks through the comments. "Here's one. 'Can't wait to hear this friend of Bee. I bet she sounds amazing to catch the audio receptor of him.' interesting..." He said, scrolling down. "Here's another, ' I have so many ideas for her! Movies, Interviews, Photo Shoots! Keep it up./p  
p data-p-id="cd4bd6781f7d275ecaa3651709a87ccf"It's about time Cybertron got some new entertainment.'" Star laughed./p  
p data-p-id="e953e1cf310a7d14ce08bff4aae76b1d""It's settled then. You can go home Star, but I need to you be here tomorrow by noon."/p  
p data-p-id="951789245561d0d3d0e3d6feea8c6053""Why's that?" Star asked, grabbing her data pad and glancing at Bee, who was getting ready to leave before looking back at Faucet./p  
p data-p-id="2d0613d9e306c72453a09f345124d57c""Photo shoot. Thanks Star." He said, turning around. Star smiled and walked out, Bee following her./p  
p data-p-id="79701b6ef7ae8aceca3cf253eae0889f"As the two came up to their house Star sighed. "I fee like singing I See The Light from tangled but I need a male singer to sing it with me."/p  
p data-p-id="87f6f57288b43ff878f9ebe291d291b8""You know I would be happy to Star." Bee smiled. He had completely fallen in love with this femme, and it wasn't only for her voice. It was also due to her bright personality and determination towards things. Star smiled and ran to her studio. Bee followed her and she shut the door as the music softly started playing. Star softly sang./p  
p data-p-id="fbe4b3a6478f1f7999b91f290828bc85"strongAll those days watching from the windows/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8031fd1db88af00ac2a9b8c7bbd0cf4e"strongAll those years outside looking in/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0e6eb329e9d881204943a37c656d8003"strongAll that time never even knowing/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d7f8d1dca0fd057a615255f7307d6e6d"strongJust how blind I've been/strong/p  
p data-p-id="848b9f99f66182a15732f6d042bad357"strongNow I'm here blinking in the starlight/strong/p  
p data-p-id="98b7fdab7d03543760690648affcab89"strongNow I'm here suddenly I see/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5079f215c02c24fe802450060809102b"strongStanding here it's all so clear/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f3066b8d7349e8bf3bbd9830f10d7f0e"strongI'm where I'm meant to be/strong/p  
p data-p-id="72a95cf65e943e71bc5f3e952db136c1"strongAnd at last I see the light/strong/p  
p data-p-id="be51cc3ecb7fbf5b5ec3c828950f7ad8"strongAnd it's like the fog has lifted/strong/p  
p data-p-id="62aeac4d2627e325ec954e32da4c1d3b"strongAnd at last I see the light/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6f51b4c36c27ed055dafd2013adcaf32"strongAnd it's like the sky is new/strong/p  
p data-p-id="90d3c453191de9e2eb208b30d76bf1e2"strongAnd it's warm and real and bright/strong/p  
p data-p-id="bdf99f3acb2ed4d9449f0a30facd3ba4"strongAnd the world has somehow shifted/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7a1db5f072b835114e18da35470ef027"strongAll at once everything looks different/strong/p  
p data-p-id="67f894a42ff0572668aa7911e4288f94"strongNow that I see you/strong/p  
p data-p-id="915cd24bef02207aa60a30127af17296"The music changed ever so slightly and Bee started to sing. His deep and sweet voice made Star's spark fly./p  
p data-p-id="9371d033a8b1b28948ab6acb75aef6ff"strongAll those days chasing down a daydream/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3ea88137caab25c28abff8f25a8eba81"strongAll those years living in a blur/strong/p  
p data-p-id="283a4dd7e666c196a65e721b01081a71"strongAll that time never truly seeing/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e7f90dae77cb443ce6c8cbc68d37f8c3"strongThings, the way they were/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6614f6ec1ded1e07733ed79b2fe06328"strongNow she's here shining in the starlight/strong/p  
p data-p-id="02a1a165c7cb76d34ced99603e8c9839"strongNow she's here suddenly I know/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b92b2011801201098bddfde3c7e3631d"strongIf she's here it's crystal clear/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d52054a30c6364e06d18bcac3d4fb64c"strongI'm where I'm meant to go/strong/p  
p data-p-id="58b9ce942abc777219582a125d6ac7a9"Star smiled and lifted the microphone, singing along with Bee./p  
p data-p-id="3dbc7dba37b8fcb9497b719fe080e185"strongBoth: And at last I see the light/strong/p  
p data-p-id="39f27a6982a207322133f1f32cc59b72"strongBee: And it's like the fog has lifted/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ede7ec188beefbfe4b59cb0e7bbfe364"strongBoth: And at last I see the light/strong/p  
p data-p-id="54bf69327dcfff37a7ed96f4ef6a11d0"strongStar: And it's like the sky is new/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1c20c73f83826cf85bd485663f756c01"strongBoth: And it's warm and real and bright/strong/p  
p data-p-id="21e4511caf9d9f2fda436b1b1d2ab8de"strongAnd the world has somehow shifted/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e8f17b855c3674a90ce073bf078e2fdf"strongAll at once everything is different/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fe6cf0c0fcf6407aca82c82922894e4d"strongNow that I see you/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e7ff8995227059882237ac5f7625381b"strongNow that I see you/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d6bf39839169f67416b070d1db2180bc"Star smiled and hugged Bee, tears threatening to fall./p 


	4. Chapter 4: Famous Or Not?

p data-p-id="aa551ac48f2d52e5289951d46aa00ac9"Star woke up early the next day and walked into the wash racks. She turned on the water and let it run over her armor. The warm substance forcing her wires and inner workings to relax. She smiled and let her shoulders hang. Today was Photo shoot day and she wanted to start practicing. This single had to be perfect in her mind. To set off this career, the first impression sticks the best. She turned off the water and let the blower by her door quickly dry her off. She sighed and walked back into the door, leaving the door open./p  
p data-p-id="ca8a65f97f1050fc815b9c6c8b896a33"Arcee walked down the hall, just finishing her morning workout. Her cooling fans working as hard as they could to cool the internal systems of the small blue and pink femme. She noticed Star'[s open door and peaked in. She was sitting on her berth, reading over the Cybertronian Times, the news article that went world wide almost immediately./p  
p data-p-id="01e6ecac2fc732f2e81a25a7957c3172""Hey Star." She said, walking over to the cream femme. "What's on the agenda?"/p  
p data-p-id="01a5a286c05f9e8a08c617076691a8ef""Well..." Star stared, scrolling through the article. "The new career has started to kick off."/p  
p data-p-id="46aecdb40e71a0783dffa8467aa2a448""Ya. I heard Bee on the radio last night. Manager's idea?" She asked simply./p  
p data-p-id="8ecf6f61518673afaac291a96f897e7a""Yep. Seemed to work pretty well." Star replied, still scrolling./p  
p data-p-id="ea3dceb9c0dde91e8eba60d1610e0f82""What do you mean? Good hits?" Arcee asked/p  
p data-p-id="1df9c101c464487399d2a04c975e5fe3""Not only that..." Star scrolled the article back up and showed it to Arcee. "they want interviews and for the single to come out sooner than next week." She looked at Arcee's faceplates. "'Cee, I'm scared."/p  
p data-p-id="3810bfd4dc3d595d5a8f1d3fd00e1e91""Why are you scared Star?" Arcee looked up from the data pad to look Star in the optics./p  
p data-p-id="d7c400891047e7e6612ff11e7edf62c4""Well... Todays photo day."/p  
p data-p-id="72460a186cbf7c39c9a38f5385c207f5""That's amazing Star! Congratulations!"/p  
p data-p-id="f71d66f704d8e9dc37c43d8af4781dc4""Thanks 'Cee... But still it's nerve racking."/p  
p data-p-id="64d6ba5baad8fbd9a705d1b645949e5e""Gotten into the human sayings now haven't you?" Arcee asked, a smile on her faceplates./p  
p data-p-id="b4087387b7344dc928c00d064077b94e""You know I love everything about Earth. I wish I had followed you guys. I could've gone."/p  
p data-p-id="62acb089bd2037bd124b25aa8f261034""Maybe someday, we can space bridge back there and you can meet our charges. They all have our com link numbers." She smiled, hugging Star. "Jack was mine and he was such a gentleman."/p  
p data-p-id="fbdde652ae9333d32b7e29e7f9892e3d""Sounds amazing 'Cee... Everything's happening so quickly. I don't know quite what to make of it."/p  
p data-p-id="ea672290be8a6e082a35262b0a174fbc""Think of it as letting your gift shine. Cybertron need something ore than an article a day. Plus the interviews aren't that bad."/p  
p data-p-id="aa2ca0ef84bc8f8e6582590181f760cd""They aren't?" Star asked by looking up. "What happens there?"/p  
p data-p-id="60e90c191350883091b777542e735978""They ask you questions about yourself. Just be who you are Star. As long as your not fake, the public will love you." Arcee lightly hugged Star before standing up. "By the way, bring up the idea of body guards for you. Especially when your career picks up. People will want to get to you. I'll be happy to be one of them." She smiled and started for the door./p  
p data-p-id="5a1eb16f8cbd0587ed6e8cb0c47e0c24""Thanks Arcee. I'm sure you'd be a great body guard. I'll bring it up."/p  
p data-p-id="72f3e38252d11e7bc93d75c47fd4020c""No problem Star. I'll always be here if you need me." She smiled and walked out of the room. Star stood and set down the data pad, letting her thoughts run wild. Nobody would protect her like the team, nobody. And honestly they are the only ones that she trusted right now. She didn't even trust her manager all that well./p  
p data-p-id="73bb25e9406bc582ebc99be0098f1bd3""Hey, you ready to go?" A mech's voice came through the door. Star looked up and smiled when she saw the familiar form of the black and yellow scout./p  
p data-p-id="047f5ffafe9698835cdf767bb4ea33ff""Sure thing Bee." She answered and got up. Bumblebee held out his servo and Star took it, wrapping her arm around his./p  
p data-p-id="d9bd2044ee5bfd69d3a3b96d79903e46""Faucet sent a car for us."/p  
p data-p-id="4c06746d276493c8e0d0de8226fd18cc""A car?" Star asked, walking outside with him. As she looked up, a large limo sat in front of their house. A black one, with the same designs on the side of the car as Star's arms. "Wow..." Star slowly walked toward the vehicle as a mech in black stepped out and opened the door. She looked at Bumblebee who nodded. She walked toward the car and got in./p  
p data-p-id="65748114ad59447939807165e9933b12""Madame Starfall, Faucet has requested you to get a ride t the photo shoot."/p  
p data-p-id="8256ff5b2ab58bc14fe87c12d95ff15e""That's fine with me." Star said as she sat down in the seat. Bee sitting by her. Star shakily sighs, rubbing her servos together./p  
p data-p-id="d5797fca358ce4cd42578f075eaca26e""You alright Star?" Bee asked./p  
p data-p-id="cf104b7744ca14fb8d7e33a14f557928""Kind of... Nerves are working up." She said shakily as the black mech got into the drivers seat and began driving off./p  
p data-p-id="4275c46966cd65464ce1122566ccda9b""There's nothing to be worried about Star. You'll do great." He said, lifting her chin so the small femme had to look at him in the optics. "You are a beautiful, talented femme Star. Don't ever think different."/p  
p data-p-id="1bd1eca337d3e621586306da04b974cc""I would agree with Mr. Bumblebee, Madame Starfall. You are talented and beautiful. This career is something we all need. The entire planet needs your amazing voice." Bee and Star smiled./p  
p data-p-id="a3373a44022e45fe78e6812f117fa651""Have you found a song your going to sing for your single." Bee asked. Star nodded,/p  
p data-p-id="c2cfc8a3fd54eabe66c6dc13c8dae52c""I'm doing Take On The World from the Earth show Girl Meets World."/p  
p data-p-id="fc6efcc7eb79f8153c08da52c92772db""That's an amazing choice, especially for a single." He complimented./p  
p data-p-id="a08001a2881a3ca2bcc08f819ed1f6fb""Thanks Bee. That means a lot to hear you say that."/p  
p data-p-id="a99b393fadbb65e2b562a099e68d190a""Anytime Star." He smiled. "Like I said, you are a beautiful, talented, unique femme. Don't you ever forget that."/p  
p data-p-id="52090c05a9c81bb6f920fdb4015ea0ca""I won't Bee. I won't ever forget it." She smiled hugged him, letting the warmth of his form comfort her. The car stopped, the black mech getting out. Star broke the hug, nervous about what was about to happen. The black mech opened the door and screaming joy filled Star's audio receptors./p  
p data-p-id="53956353b7a3e4071a586371959d4b5e""You want to sell it?" Bee asked. Star knew what he was talking about. People loved relationships. He loved Star and she loved him back, loving how he tries to protect her whenever she needs it./p  
p data-p-id="658bf1d288345ebd770938e2d84f19b2""Why not?" She asked. Bee stepped out of the vehicle and turned around, ignoring the screaming fans. He grabbed Star's servo and helped her out of the large fancy vehicle. She smiled and stood up, taking his arm and walking up the walkway. Ropes and police were stationed at each of the ropes to keep people away from the rising star. She smiled and waved with her free servo. Bee did the same thing, waving to the fans screaming outside. Star looked around and she saw a news crew, a red and orange mech urging for her to come closer. She silently instructed Bee to bring her over there./p  
p data-p-id="0fc3f674061afb1d0431e90130bcaf93""Miss., my name is Autoshoot. Can you tell me when your fist concert is?" The mech asked, data pad ready to jot down whatever Star said./p  
p data-p-id="4d61572fe4611287873dfa3b2c664dd1""My first concert? I am thinking of having a Halloween type of concert, so you can plan for near October 31 darling." Star smiled and walked away from the red and orange mech as he jotted down the notes as quick as he could. /p  
p data-p-id="aeca8c53652bd8e3f05857dc1a5a5b7a"As they entered the building she sighed and laughed./p  
p data-p-id="b6759c5c64ad7e193ebbaf58ec60defc""What a rush!" She hugged Bee. He laughed and hugged her back./p  
p data-p-id="9fc1aafb9240b4e8ed99be1dd6ae4ff6""It will only get more hectic Star. But you seemed to take power out there. You're a natural." Star smiled and broke the hug. "You sure you want to do the concert that early though Star?"/p  
p data-p-id="ec6b459def1ab07de473a066bf6a6105""I think a Halloween theme would be a good way to get another album out. A Halloween album. I'll later do Christmas." She smiled and Bee nodded./p  
p data-p-id="c779c50ee50277fd6715c7e79bfd2cc7""Good use of the processor of yours Star."/p  
p data-p-id="df8962861cc67c42f411ea595a075c78""Why thank you Bee."/p  
p data-p-id="a931c2e2237f069e54af9c8a0b69d55c"Faucet entered the room. "Star! My angel!" He wrapped her in a quick hug and let go immediately after. "You made it through the fans. I love how fast this is building." He turned around and started walking. "We need to get this photo shoot, oh and music videos. Also the concert day?" Star followed him, her arm still wrapped around Bee's./p  
p data-p-id="dbc823b29586c59687ffe54174749854""Halloween Faucet. I promised a news company somewhere around there, but I want to do it exactly on that day."/p  
p data-p-id="be2397bceeae791b140faf40a52b642b""Perfect idea Star." They entered a big room with a big green screen behind a stool with a counseling type chair off the set. "Welcome to your new team." He started pointing to the different bots. He started with a femme, gray in color. "You have your armor buff, Stormwave."/p  
p data-p-id="2ad7022f53a419f684a3f904d8f9bb34""Soundwave's daughter." Bee interrupted. "Nice to meet you." He held out his servo./p  
p data-p-id="526046e48e61a9faf26eb148dd9c815d""You too Bumblebee. I am glad that this war is over. My Sire will be happy to know that I have met you. We are all friends here." She smiled and took his servo, shaking it. "And you must be Starfall." She said looking at Star./p  
p data-p-id="5762468e0ec3edaed7b171bc83dfdab0""Yes I am, but please call me Star."/p  
p data-p-id="2501cb4e22560101f03e09188fcab9df""Sure thing Star. I look forward to working with you." Star smiled and Faucet continued./p  
p data-p-id="79b501db9233305831b9227862a3b042""Your sound crew. Your photo crew and your security team. Be sure that you can add whoever you want to any team." He finished. Everyone waved./p  
p data-p-id="5c9ed2ec872d5ede63613fa31a1edda1""Thanks, I have someone in mind." Faucet nodded and stepped back. "Hi everyone, my name is Starfall, but please, call me Star! I look forward to meeting you all in person and working with you all!" She yelled so everyone could hear her. Faucet lead her to the green screen and gave the instructions to the photographers./p  
p data-p-id="cfc89a0a9c53401c539db9e776de3ff3""My name is Dell, can you give me a simple smile and sit on the stool?" He asked./p  
p data-p-id="a8f60ffec9dc0ee74c82acc3aa9a8c4a""No problem."/p  
p data-p-id="d856d631339828ebc2bde0f037fdaafe"br /-/p  
p data-p-id="1cb7bf9c51e4b274d60f8942a67aa315"Star did everything she was told that day and went home exhausted. She slumped in her bed as a knock came from the door./p  
p data-p-id="e7cc7900b039f5a81e259e910b73350c""Come in." Arcee came in./p  
p data-p-id="22b5f48fb4396fb2cd9e71110b776c46""How was it?"/p  
p data-p-id="dca871f2fcdc2b242386aad29bd93851""It was amazing Arcee. By the way, you're my head body guard."/p  
p data-p-id="54160f264f8ec43a464a502cf43d62f2""Wait... what?!" Arcee jumped up and Star laughed and nodded./p  
p data-p-id="683eecae95e2255f5f38763eedcfdb13""I'm honored Star. Thank you."/p  
p data-p-id="142d1c230fc3a7e05c79d2fd1add7122""Well, I know you don't want to be a teacher, but you want to stay active. I can almost guarantee that you will be busy. All the time."/p  
p data-p-id="085721d8b37cd32b735afa9342d9ff4b""Thank you so much!" Arcee hugged Star and tears came out of her optics slightly. Tears of joy./p 


	5. Chapter 5: The First Try

Star decided to walk to the studio instead of take a ride in the Limo. Most people ignored her while she was walking. She wasn't that famous. The walk seemed to calm down her nervous system. She had Bumblebee and Arcee close behind her, yet far enough away that she couldn't be bothered.

"Do you think this new career could be too much for her Bee?" Arcee asked, glancing at the femme walking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's already stressed. It's only the first week in."

"I agree Arcee, but she is a strong individual. She knows how to handle things." He then thought for a moment as they turned the corner of the street. "Think if it this way... Her stress for singing is like your stress before a big, planned out battle."

"I am not stressed on the field." Arcee scoffed, offended that Bee thought that she would be stressed in something that she loved to do.

"I didn't say that Arcee." Be said simply, giving Arcee a small look. "I said before. You may try to hide it, but while we are prepping to go into battle, you are running though every possible scenario and finding a way out of it." He looked at Arcee and waited for a reply. When he got none, he looked back forward and continued to talk. "That is what Star is doing right now. Her processor is running through everything that could've gone wrong and trying to find a way out of it."

"I get it Bee, but if she is going to survive in this career, she will need to figure out how to hide it." She smiled. "But I believe she will do absolutely fantastic." **(Points to those who got that reference)**

"I agree." He smiled and l kept walking. "So I heard you got a new job. Care to enlighten me?" Arcee laughed

"I'm at my job Bee. Starfall made me her new head guard."

"Really? Well I know your great for the job." Be congratulated, patting Arcee's back.

"What about you? Did you get a new job yet?" Arcee asked.

"No..." Bee sighed. "I got an invite to join the police academy though."

"Why is that so bad?" Arcee asked as they turned another corner.

"It's all the way in Tyger Pax." He said sighing. "I'd have to move and don't tell her this... but I have fallen in love with Star."

"I knew it!" Arcee quietly screamed.

"Please don't tell her."

"I won't, but we are here anyway Bee." Arcee smiled. Star sighed shakily. "You ok Star?"

"I'm fine... just... nervous I guess. Nothing too bad."

"You'll be fine. No one is better than you are." Arcee said, hugging the femme.

"Thanks Arcee." She said, hugging her back.

"My wonderful Angelica Starfall!" Faucet said as he ran out of the recording studio.

"Hey Faucet."

"How are you darling? Nervous?" He asked, putting his servo on the femmes shoulder.

"A little." Star admitted

"There is no reason to worry. There will only be us four in there. And Bumblebee will start us off ok?" Star nodded and followed Faucet into the building, followed by Arcee and Bumblebee.

When they entered the room Faucet handed a slip of paper to Bee and walked into the other room. "Alright Bee, you will start off with saying that and then we would go to Star. Do you want a practice run as Bee runs over his speech?"

"Sure, is like a warm up."

"Go ahead then Star, I'm going to get everything ready."

"Ok, thanks Faucet." Star smiled and turned to the song selection bringing up the song she was going to sing and then turned on the warm up. "Two tigers tangoed in the twilight till they were to tired to tango anymore." she sang. She sang this a couple more times before Faucet walked back in.

"Aright? You two ready?" He looked at Star and Bee.

"I am." Bee said, walking over to Star.

"So am I." Star replied.

"Alright we're on in 15." He walked back over to the console where Arcee was siting and pressed a few buttons. "5...4...3...2...1..." he pointed to Bee and the 'On Air' sign lit up.

"Hello Cybertron! This is Bumblebee, welcoming you to channel 2 the new culture! I'm here to welcome a very talented friend of mine. She takes her career seriously and is holding me to impress you with her amazing ability. Please give it up for Angelica Starfall!"

Star smiled as the up beat song began.

 **I've been waitin'**  
 **For a day like this to come**  
 **Struck like lightnin'**  
 **My heart's beating like a drum**  
 **On the edge of something wonderful**

 **Face to face with changes**  
 **What's it all about?**  
 **Life is crazy**  
 **But I know I can work it out**  
 **Cause' I got you to live it with me**

 **I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world**  
 **Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**  
 **I'm singing oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh ooh**  
 **I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**  
 **I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life**  
 **I'm singing oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh ooh**

 **Take on the world [x6]**

 **Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air**  
 **Taking chances**  
 **Moments happen everywhere**  
 **I got you to live them with me**

 **I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world**  
 **Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**  
 **I'm singing oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh ooh**  
 **I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**  
 **I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life**  
 **I'm singing oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh ooh**

 **Take on the world [x5]**

 **Flyin' high**  
 **I won't look down**  
 **Let my fears fall to the ground**

 **I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world**  
 **Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**  
 **I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**  
 **I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life**

 **I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world**  
 **Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn**  
 **I'm singing oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh ooh**  
 **I've got a ticket to the top of the sky**  
 **I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life**  
 **I'm singing oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh ooh**

 **Take on the world [x12]**

The phones went crazy and Star smiled.

 **Sorry for not posting. I usually post this one on my Wattpad. Sorry! Expect a spam of chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Mech By Her Side

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Over the next few weeks Star found herself becoming busier and busier. Between the recording of her new album, setting up her concert, the interviews, and the photo shoots, she barely had time for anything else. The stress was adding up, but she kept it together... barely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As she walked up to her house, she glanced up and sighed as a young purple femme glanced up at her, bouncing with joy. Star forced a smile and continued walking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi Starfall!" The femme yelled eagerly, watching Star's every move./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hi Spiral. Nice to see you again." Star had known this little femmeling ever since she sang on air a few weeks back. It was fun at first, but at the same time everyday, Spiral would wait at Star's front steps. Bee and Arcee asked if Star wanted her removed from the premises, but she denied it. She was only a child and an eager one at that. 'Let her dream' Star said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's nice to see you too! So you was your day? Did you do anything exciting? How many songs have you recorded? What are their names? When is your concert? Who do you li-" Spiral stopped talking when Star put a digit to her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Easy girlie. My day was fine. Faucet and I recorded a few new songs with the help of Bumblebee and just completed recording every song on the album. My Halloween concert will be on Halloween. Tickets go on sale today."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really?!" She screamed. "Have a nice day Starfall!" She said running down the sidewalk. "I've got to go get my tickets!" She yelled and disappeared around the corner. Star laughed and continued walking into her house. It was around 11:00 at night. It had been a long day and Star was exhausted. She wondered why that small purple femme was still at her house so late but she shrugged it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She put her key into the lock and unlocked the door to find a dark room. Completely pitch black. She sighed and flipped the light switch on the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""SUPRISE!" Multiple mechs and femmes yelled. Star jumped, nearly out of her armor, and waited for her processor to catch up. She laughed and smiled as Bee walked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Surprise Star and congratulations." He said, giving her a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What is all this?" she asked while looking at the bots in the background. Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Preceptor, Ironhide, Alpha Trion, Wheeljack, Topspin, Leadfoot, Wheelie, and a few other bots smiled at her. "A congratulations party. First album ready to go and will be on the shelves right after your concert on Halloween." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks Bee." She smiled. A servo rested on her shoulder. She looked at it, a silver servo. She followed the servo up the holders arm to find Megatron smiling down at her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Indeed, congratulations my young femme." He smiled. Star and Megatron grew closer and closer as more of the uncle and niece type relationship. she smiled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks Megatron." She looked behind the great mech as more of the reformed Decepticons stood. Starscream, Knockout, Blackout (who Star didn't trust a lot), and Arachnid all smiled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Come on Star, we have some food in the dining area." Bee said, taking her servo. She smiled and followed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The dining room looked absolutely fabulous. Decorated with cream and black streamers and with professional chefs cooking food nearby Star couldn't take it all in. She rest her servo on her chest plates, token back by the beauty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Bee, this is amazing." She said, taking a few steps forward. "I just love it!" She turned around and hugged her. He smiled and returned the gesture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A mech walked over and handed them each a glass of wine. A special high grade energon, that would act the same as wine. Star nodded to the mech and took the glass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everyone by now had gathered on the great dining hall, all holding similar glasses. They were all chatting and laughing, enjoying themselves. The mech shortly returned with a spoon and handed it to Bumblebee. He lightly tapped it on his glass and everyone fell silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""A toast to our beloved friend and family, Angelica Starfall, for bringing back the entertainment and for already lifting so many young bots lives." Everyone raised their glasses as Star blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And to how she treats all of us." Smokescreen said. The mech had fallen for the famous femme and was helm over peds for her. He tried to keep it hidden because he knew that her dork belonged to that of Bumblebee's. She had known him longer. Smokescreen only knew her for at the tops six months. "She has cared for all of us so much. Ever since Cybertron was revived. She has helped." Smokescreen finished as he glanced over to the femme, seeing her smile, he smiled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Keep being our bright little flower." Megatron added and Ratchet and Ultra Magnus nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Cheers!" Bumblebee said, lifting his glass to Star's. She smiled and raised hers. The room immediately filled with bots saying 'cheers'. Star smiled and turned to the table. An assortment of treats were neatly laid out. She grabbed one and slowly ate it. The minty flavor melted I her mouth and she smiled. One of her favorite treats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Enjoying yourself?" Smokescreen asked, coming up behind her and taking a sip of wine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes I am. This I all so wonderful." She said, glancing around the room and twirling the wine in her clave around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm glad you like it. Bumblebee is pretty good at getting everything together."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Bumblebee did this?" She asked, glancing at the yellow and black mech that stood across the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Some of it. He did all the planning. With some help from Bulkhead. Knockout and I took care of cuisine and decorating. With some help from Megatron. Finally Ratchet took care of the surprise part and made sure everyone was here." Smokescreen explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, I love the decorations Smokescreen. And the mint truffles are simply amazing. Did you know mint was my favorite flavor?" She asked, grabbing another of the small, mint green truffles and taking a small bite out of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ya. I did." He said simply, grabbing one himself and quickly eating it. Savoring the flavor for a second before it made its way down to his tanks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No wonder you got a lot of mint type things. You really pay attention Smokescreen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks Star. I try to help my friends out whenever I can. But you, you're family and I would die for family." He described, taking another sip of his wine. Star blushed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Awe... thanks Smoke." She kissed his check plates before walking away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Star." She turned around and met up with Bulkhead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Bulk. What's up?" Star asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, first congrats." He smiled and patted her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Thanks Bulk. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's not true, but anyway. You have a stage in the room, if you want to sing. Give us a sneak peak on your album." He showed her the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry Bulk. Wait a week, and you can hear them." She smiled and walked off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"~Time Skip~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The party lasted five hours at the least. Star had already called Faucet and asked for an off day and he agreed. He would be running around anyway, getting finalizations on the album and getting the location for the concert. She wearily thanked him as she started to clean up the wine bottles and glasses, and the trash on the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Star, go to bed. I got a clean up crew for all of this." Bee said as he motioned for a group of mechs and femmes who had already started to clean the house. Bee slowly took the wine glass out of Star's servos and put it in the sink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Bee, I don't want them to clean my house. It's my house."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes it is. But you are exhausted and it is 6:00 in the morning. You've been up for a full 24 hours." He smiled and picked her up. Carrying her up the stairs and into her bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As he laid her down she was already asleep. He smiled and lightly kissed her forehelm before walking out of the room to help the cleaning crew and to get to bed himself./p 


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween Time

**First I wanted to say that I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long. School got hectic and I will only write if all of my homework is done... Being a Sophomore can be tough, ecpessially when your in three honors classes. SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Where are my fellow high school people out there? People who know my pain! And don't forget finals! Ahhhh! Again, sorry for making this so late!**

Star woke up to the sound of a screaming femme outside her window. As she groaned, she got up and walked over to her window. Looking out she saw the small purple femme outside, Spiral, giggling with all joy. Star smiled and walked downstairs.

"Good Morning Star." Bee greeted, handing her an energon cube.

"Morning Bee. It sounds like Spiral got tickets to today's show." Star smiled

"I think so. By the way, that one Halloween song that your doing, do you want us to dress up?" Bee asked, turning around, sitting at the table.

"Depends on which one. 'Survive the Night', no. But 'This is Halloween', yes." Star confirmed

"Alright, I'll talk to Faucet, he wants me to introduce you and he has this little speech for me to write. You go get ready." Bee said, looking out of the window. "Limo is here for you by the way." He said, walking out.

"Thanks Bee. I'll be there soon enough. Well, at 6:00."

"Concert is at 7:00." Bee yelled, walking out. Star smiled and washed out her glass, walking out where she was greeted by Arcee and Stormwave.

"Good morning Star. Sleep well?" Arcee asked.

"I did Arcee, thank you very much. Hello Stormwave."

"Hello Star. We are headed to my salon to get you ready." Stormwave said.

"That's fine with me." Star said as she got into the car. Stormwave closed the door after she got in.

"To my salon please Sir." Storm said as she sat down across from Star. The car ride was short due to her salon being in downtown. There was a crowd near the door, cheering Star's name. Arcee opened the door and the noise filled the Limo. "Go sign a few things, I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks Storm."

"No problem." Storm smiled as she got out of the car when the police officers had cleared a path and she waved. Storm was famous for her salon. People went there once and would never leave.

As Star stepped out, the fans screamed louder. "Star! We love you!" one would scream. "Can I have your autograph?" another would ask. Star smiled and willingly went around signing as many papers as she could before walking in, the police following her, blocking the view of the front door and barricading it as the fans tried to open the locked doors.

"I now know what you have to deal with Shooter." Arcee said, adredding a black and blue mech with the police symbol on his shoulder plates.

"I'm glad Miss. Star kept me on the force. I was kind of a last minute fill in." Shooter said. Star had seen him around and talked to him once but he was really shy and didn't say much. 'He must've just had to break out of his shell' Star thought

"Star? Can you come back here please?" Storm asked.

"Sure thing." Star smiled and walked back to the back room of the salon.

Two hours past and Bee came into the salon. "Stormwave, I'm here." Bee called. Star walked out, her paint, buffed and at the end of each black swirl there was a diamond embedded in her paint. "Wow, Star you look...-"

"Amazing, I know." Storm said, walking out. "It's around 3:00, what are you doing here so early Bumblebee?"

"Faucet said that he want's Star there as soon as possible. Just in case something happens. People have been lining up outside the building for hours now."

"Thanks for the update Bumblebee." She smiled at him then glanced down at his chest. "Bumblebee! You can't go on stage like that, come here!" She grabbed his servo and pulled him to the back room.

"Ok..." He said, just accepting his fate. Bumblebee was one who really didn't care about his looks but decided to let Storm have her fun.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Star!" Arcee said, walking over to her, gently touching each diamond. The white diamonds were carefully placed.

"Come on Star. We need to get you to your set. Come and take the back door." Star nodded and hopped into the limo parked out back of the building. They shortly arrived at the set. Star squealed with joy as the time got closer and closer, she watched the hundreds of people line up to see her concert.

-Time Skip-

Bumblebee heard the screaming crowds. "Wish me luck." He said, walking onto the stage. the crowds noise grew. "Good evening Iacon!" He yelled into the microphone. The crowd screamed. "Now, before I introduce your Angel, I wanted to say a few words." He started. "Now, as cheesy and sappy as this might be, I wanted to thank you all for coming out." The crowd finally went completely silent. "I know Starfall is really excited to see you. She's certainly been anticipating this event, and she's probably just as excited to see you all! So, without further ado... Give our superstar a nice, LOUD WELCOME!" The crowd cheered crazily as the stage covered in smoke and a crrepy door opening sounded. Star stepped out on stage as the music started.

"Happy Halloween Cybertron!" She yelled into the mic, attached to her audio receptor. The crowd screamed louder as a famous Earth song picked up. Multiple dancers, acting like zombies started crawling up the stage. Frost smiled as they got closer.

 **It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**

 **Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart**  
 **You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**  
 **You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,**  
 **You're paralyzed**

 **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
 **And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**  
 **You know it's thriller, thriller night**  
 **You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

The zombie actors crept closer to the star, and Starfall started acting scared.

 **You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**  
 **You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**  
 **You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination**  
 **But all the while you hear the creature creepin'up behind**  
 **You're out of time**

 **'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
 **There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes**  
 **You know it's thriller, thriller night**  
 **You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight**

 **Night creatures call**  
 **And the dead start to walk in their masquerade**  
 **There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)**  
 **This is the end of your life**

 **They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**  
 **They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial**  
 **Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together**  
 **All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen,**  
 **I'll make you see**

 **That this thriller, thriller night**  
 **'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try**  
 **Girl, this is thriller, thriller night**  
 **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller**  
 **Thriller here tonight**

 **'Cause this thriller, thriller night**  
 **'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try**  
 **Girl, this is thriller, thriller night**  
 **So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller**  
 **Thriller here tonight**

Bumblebee joined in on the fun, speaking from backstage in a deep masked voice. The zombie bots crept closer as Star backed up.

 **Darkness falls across the land**  
 **The midnight hour is close at hand**  
 **Creatures crawl in search of blood**  
 **To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood**  
 **And whosoever shall be found**  
 **Without the soul for getting down**  
 **Must stand and face the hounds of hell**  
 **And rot inside a corpse's shell**

Backup singers started accompanying the song along.

 **The foulest stench is in the air**  
 **The funk of forty thousand years**  
 **And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**  
 **Are closing in to seal your doom**  
 **And though you fight to stay alive**  
 **Your body starts to shiver**  
 **For no mere mortal can resist**  
 **The evil of the thriller**

Bumblebee gave off an evil laughter as the crowd cheered. Star walked back up to the front of the stage as the backup dancers left. "Thank you, now wasn't that a good start?" She asked, the crowd cheered. "Now, you all know I absolutely love Earth. This next song, I found recently. It is perfect for this holiday." The crowd cheered as the music started. Bumblebee joined her. They smiled at each other before they started singing.

 **...** \- Bumblebee

 **...** \- Starfall

 **...** \- Together

You'll never take us alive  
 **We swore that death will do us part**  
 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
You'll never take us alive  
 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**  
Partners in crime  
 **Partners in crime**

 **This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**  
 **I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,**  
 **Everybody freeze,** nobody move **, put the money in the bag** or we will shoot,  
 **Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**

Our paper faces flood the streets,  
 **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**

You'll never take us alive  
 **We swore that death will do us part**  
 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
You'll never take us alive  
 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**  
 **Partners in crime**  
 **Partners in crime**

A voice popped in over the speakers

 **Oh, just try and catch us!**

 **Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,**  
 **Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight.**  
 **Where we gonna go? He's got us pinned!**  
 **Baby, I'm a little scared**  
 **Now, don't you quit**  
 **He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in.**

 **Our paper faces flood the streets,**  
 **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...**

 **You'll never take us alive**  
 **We swore that death will do us part**  
 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
 **You'll never take us alive**  
 **We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,**  
 **Partners in crime**

A speaker spoke up, acting as the police officer.

 **(police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)**

Bumblebee and Starfall took over once again.

 **The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**  
 **A morbid painting on display,**  
 **This is the night the young love died,**  
 **Buried at each others side,**  
 **You never took us alive**  
 **We swore that death would do us part**  
 **So now we haunt you in the dark,**  
 **You never took us alive,**  
 **We live as ghosts among these streets,**  
 **Lovers and partners**  
 **Partners in crime**  
 **Partners in crime**  
 **Partners in crime**

The crowd went crazy. Bumblebee left the stage as the new song started. "Now, for this song, it's a sneak peak at my next album before my Christmas one comes out. With me now I have Phoenix Prime! Former Golden Guard Commander and Trainer!" the turquoise and white femme walked out. (I have another story on her if you want to read it.) The music picked up slightly.

 **...** \- Phoenix

 **...** \- Starfall

 **...** \- Together

 **Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping**  
 **Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous**  
 **Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service**  
 **Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress**  
 **Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen**

 **Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress**  
 **Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?**  
 **Said I'm heading to the bar with my money out the mattress**  
 **Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen...**

 **Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping**  
 **Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen**  
 **Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing**  
 **Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened**  
 **Whoa... Something bad**  
 **Whoa... Something bad**

 **Now me and that girl that I met on the street**  
 **We're rollin' down the road, down to New Orleans**  
 **Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress**  
 **Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen**

 **Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans**  
 **Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise**  
 **If the cops catch up, they're gonna call it Kidnapping**  
 **Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen**

 **Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping**  
 **Got a real good feeling something bad about to happenDrinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing**  
 **Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened**  
 **Whoa... Something bad**  
 **Whoa... Something bad**

 **Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping**  
 **Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen**  
 **Now the drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing**  
 **Wake up in the morning' don't know what happened**  
 **(yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
 **Whoa... Something bad**  
 **Whoa... Something bad**

The crowd went insane yet again. "Alright. Now, our time is coming to a close and i really want to continue, but we have one heck of a finale for you all." The lights went off, making everything pitch black. A soft piano began playing, one by one, the lights turned on. Dancers were dressed up like animatronics and were dancing to the beat as Star was being raised by a platform in the middle of the stage.

 **Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight**

 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright**

 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**  
 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**

 **Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight**  
 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright**  
 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**  
 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**

 **Hey there!**  
 **How ya doin'?**  
 **Nice to meet you, are you new in town?**  
 **Don't think I've seen you before**  
 **It's great to see new faces around!**  
 **And if you like it**  
 **I can give a tour**  
 **Of our enchanting wonderland**  
 **New and improved without the doors!**  
 **There's no escape but then**  
 **Who would wanna leave?**  
 **It's a fantastical paradise**  
 **And it's not, make-believe!**  
 **I'm so glad to have an other member of the band**  
 **You're one of us now**  
 **So let me take you by the hand!**

 **But what is that I spy?**  
 **With my robotic eye?**  
 **I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!**  
 **Maybe he isn't everything that he seems...**  
 **Time to investigate**  
 **What's underneath the seams!**

 **Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight**  
 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright**  
 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**  
 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**

 **Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight**  
 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright**  
 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**  
 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**

 **The night...**  
 **If you survive the nights**  
 **Oh, I'll take you away**  
 **To our enchanted land of play**

 **Forgive me for being suspicious**  
 **Mischief's not on my brain**  
 **We're programmed to be pragmatic**  
 **If someone messes with the mainframe**  
 **It's not that we don't trust you**  
 **We do!**  
 **We love you, too**  
 **It's just that, here's at Freddy's**  
 **... We have a few rules**

 **And if you break them**  
 **We will have to break you**  
 **Like you broke our hearts**  
 **We'll be forced to rewire you**  
 **And repair your damaged parts**

 **Now, you wouldn't want that**  
 **And frankly, neither would I**  
 **But sometimes to do some good**  
 **You've gotta be**  
 **The bad guy!**

 **In this world, we play**  
 **We hope that you will stay**  
 **And we will throw a most**  
 **Electrifying soirée**  
 **Formal attire is required**  
 **For you to take part**  
 **You've got some skin that needs**  
 **Removing before we start...**

 **Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight**  
 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright**  
 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**  
 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**

 **Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight**  
 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright**  
 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**  
 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**

 **Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight**  
 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright**  
 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**  
 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**

 **Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight**  
 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright**  
 **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**  
 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night**

 **I'm sure you'll survive**  
 **Just don't break the rules and play nice**  
 **And I'm sure we're all gonna get along**  
 **We'll be the best of friends forever**

"Good Night Cybertron!" She yelled as the stage went black again. Everyone left the hall and went to their homes. It was a tiring night and they all needed rest.


	8. Chapter 8: Planning and Redcording

"The concert was successful, Starfall." Faucet cheered the next day. Star was groggy. They had returned to the mansion extremely late at night.

"That's good. I guess." She yawned. Bumblebee chuckled.

"I'll go get you some caffeinated energon." He said, walking out of the room. Star smiled and sat down.

"Now, we need to get working on those two albums." Faucet said.

"Make that three. One after the Christmas episode." Star added, rubbing her forehelm.

"Three? And what would the third one be called?" Faucet asked, pulling out his data pad.

"Team RWBY." Star said simply. "I've gotten into a new show with some pretty cool music."

"Very well then." Faucet copied it down, making sure he got the correct spelling for the show that Starfall had mentioned. "We need a cover. What would you like on it?" Faucet asked.

"I will do the cover." She said while yawning.

"Great. And song selection for this 'country album'?" He asked

"Obviously Something Bad." Star said, standing up and sifting through her song selection on her computer. "Let's see. Hoedown Throwdown. To get people up and dancing." She hummed as she looked through her songs. "Smoke Break."

"Smoke Break?" Faucet asked.

"It's a song by Carrie Underwood. One of my favorite artists." She smiled and returned her gaze to the playlist she had open. "Peter Pan, Dibs, The House That Built Me." She listed off. "Let's see that's 6 right?"

Faucet nodded, typing the last song into his database.

"God Made Girls, Dirty Laundry-"

"I'm sorry but Dirty Laundry?" Faucet asked, confused.

"It's another song by Carrie Underwood." She explained.

"I see." Faucet said, realizing that it meant Earth terms he didn't understand.

"Um... Burning House." Star scrolled.

"Can I do one at this next concert?" Bumblebee asked, carrying a drink carrier with three coffees in it. He handed one to Star and Faucet before taking one himself.

"And what would you do? We could add it into the album."

"It's called Dirt on my Boots." Bumblebee said, taking a sip. Star smiled. Faucet closed the specific document he was on.

"Alright, now the Christmas album."

Star hummed. "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." She said, listing them off the top of her head. "Christmas Shoes, Silent Night, Sleigh Bells," she paused, thinking. "God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman."

Faucet paused for a minute. "I won't even ask. It won't make sense to me." He rolled his optics and typed the song title.

Star chuckled. "If Bee is up to it, Baby It's Cold Outside." Bee nodded. "And Let it Snow." Star said, completing her list.

Faucet closed that document. "And for the last one?"

"Not now, after New Years." Star said. Faucet nodded.

"Warm up then and we will get recording." He said, walking into the other room.

Star smiled and warmed up her voice.

Hours later, close to 8:00 at night, the three of them were finally done.

"Alright my Angel," Faucet started, "go home and rest. "I'll get the concert set up." He smiled

Star nodded and went home, collapsing on her bed, immediately falling into recharge.

-A/N-

Sorry for the delay, I guarantee two more chapters by the end of the month. Let me know if there is a song you want Starfall to sing. Give me ideas guys!


End file.
